The Hacker
The Hacker is another one of those creepy legends of Minecraft. Supposedly The Hacker is the creator of all evil that happens in Minecraft. Believe what you want to believe but this is the story of The Hacker. This is how the story starts. Long ago in the early versions of Minecraft this in real life person was playing on his world. The version is unknown of which one he was playing. The person was playing at midnight on a Saturday. He was working on a cool project that he wanted to show off to his friends but while he was building he heard his front door of his house creek open. Then someone who was in all black was walking towards his door. They then walked into his room told him to be quiet and then just stared at him. He didn't know what to do. He tried to turn on his phone but it wouldn't work. Then the man in the black walked up to him. Then grabbed something out of his pocket. It looked like a very old watch. The man in the black then threw the watch at him. It hit him and then the man in the black seemed to have entered his soul. Then he vanished from his home. He found himself in Minecraft being controlled by the unknown. Then the person controlling him put down a sign and wrote on it saying I am The Hacker. You belong to me now. That is the story of how The Hacker came to be. It's said that The Hacker chose him because he was of relation but who knows. No one knows what The Hacker truly looks like but it's said that The Hacker is all black and nothing else other then black. It's said that The Hacker used the guys world to create his lair. There would be where he created the evil to haunt the players of Minecraft. It's said that The Hacker is the creator of Herobrine. The Hacker created evil powers and gave them to his creations. It's said he created some popular legends that you know of like Entity 303 to be real. Legend says that The Hacker took inspiration from legends that people created. So The Hacker made them no more a legend but a reality. It's said that The Hacker can go to any version he wishes. So The Hacker created The Farman. Then went to the version of the far lands and told him to stay there and to haunt any player that comes. It's said that The Hacker can hack into people's computers and claim the peoples life and uses their life as the soul of his creations. Now there are more stories of The Hacker's liar. Inside his liar are many books of plans for more creations and for more evil things they can do to the players of Minecraft. It was then when he heard of the legend of Null. He then created Null to be a copy of himself. It's said that he uses Null to watch the players of Minecraft. Why you may ask? No one really knows but some people suggest Null keeps track of the players and looks to see which ones should be claimed for The Hacker's creations. It's then said that The Hacker was tired of not being able to use some of his powers he created for his creations. The Hacker then made all of the powers he created before once more. Then The Hacker directed Null to give him the powers. Null did so. It worked The Hacker had more powers. He could turn invisible, teleport, have super speed, magic and much more. The Hacker still needed his creations as The Hacker didn't want to be known. But now it was much easier for The Hacker too create evil creations and powers. The Hacker knew he could get more powers. The Hacker then started hacking people's computers and stealing their accounts so The Hacker can use their accounts as like ways to get around without having to be seen. As you know legends say that Herobrine is actually good and is warning people of Null but this story explains why. The Hacker has met up with Herobrine and told him that he needs to distract players with that story for The Hacker can use his true form and slip into players worlds and still be unknown. The Hacker also used Null to The Hacker's advantage. As The Hacker and Null looked the same and Null is known of. The Hacker could act as Null so people thought it was Null even though it wasn't. Since The Hacker has every power from all of his creations The Hacker has Null's powers. So it didn't seem to be any other then Null himself. Now that The Hacker had everything planned out he no longer needed his creations. He was able to kill most of them but some of them escaped. Here are some that are said to have escaped but there could be more. Entity 303, The Farman, Null, Herobrine. The Hacker was furious as stories say. They also say that The Hacker was nervous. The Hacker knew what they are capable of. The Hacker felt cheated as his powers couldn't help him at all for finding them. The Hacker knew if he didn't do something quickly this would be the beginning of the end for him. The Hacker took it out on Minecraft players for what happened and attacked loads of people's accounts. Still every time someone saw The Hacker they thought it was Null. Then The Hacker realized that if he just waited at his lair. If someone says that they spotted Null or one of the others. The Hacker would know where they are. The Hacker's plans worked he was able to kill more of his creations but some were still out there like Null and Herobrine. It's said that The Hacker is still out there doing his evil plans and hunting down the rest of his creations. -This creepypasta was made by THSteel. Category:Legend Category:Herobrine Category:Null Category:Entity 303 Category:The Farman Category:Dark Category:Nightmare Category:Death Category:THSteel Category:Hackers Category:Haunted World Category:Wall of Text Category:Creepypasta Category:Hackers Category:Moderate Length Pastas